100 situations
by Forensic Kitteh
Summary: 100 weird situations. Will be almost all Wolvista
1. 1 Cockroach

**Drabbles..I'm joining the race! Why? I'm bored....**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**_ Never let a mouse or rodent enter a womans restroom....not even a cockroach _**

Day over.

**Mind to-do list.**

Go home.

Wash dog

Cook dinner

Work on NaNoWriMo (nah maybe not)

Natalia finished washing hands when she saw a cockroach.

------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the woman's restroom.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello H" said Ryan

"Hello "

They heard a scream arise from the woman's bathroom.

"What was that?" said Ryan.

"I have no idea'

Then they saw Natalia running out of the bathroom

"Natalia! What happened?"

"A cockroach ran over my feet."

Ryan tried to stiffle his laugh into a cough but failed.

Eric who just appeared was already falling in hysterics.

'What so funny?"

"Cockroach. Geez you can never mistake girls" said Eric

------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay that's it. There. horatio escaped from the ? No idea**

**Reviews. Oh and every 50 reviews I'll be doing a self-insert. **


	2. 2 Lipgloss

**Idea that came into my brain in the dark of night....Behold my lastest creation**

_Smart idea not to slobber on DNA results_

"Why does the lab smell like gingerbread?" said Ryan

"You've got a good nose Wolfe, Natalia was just in here." said Eric

"I'm heading over there, I have DNA results to pick up."

* * *

"So DNA results" said Ryan

"Right. But it wasn't the suspect."

"Okay...why does it smeel like gingerbread in here?"

"Lipgloss. A Christmas gift from my sister. She thinks it will help me attract men."

Ryan said nothing.

"Hey! Stop slobbering over the DNA results! I am not doing that over!" Natalia said swatting Ryan on the arm.

"I'm right out" 'Maybe I could get a taste of that if-' Ryan cut that idea befor it even finished.

* * *

**So? Ya like? I was bored so there.**

**Reviews. Oh and every 50 reviews I'll be doing a self-insert. **


	3. 3 Flooring

***snores* Bored**

**

* * *

  
**

_Tappity Tap, Tip Tap. Tap Tap_

Ryan was tapping his fingers in the wait for the DNA results.

"Would you stop that?" Natalia said.

"Stop what?" Ryan said still tapping.

"That noise" Natalia said putting a hand over Ryan's tapping fingers.

"Did you pick the hand that was hit by a hammer yesterday?"

"Wha? how in the world did that happen?"

"Flooring. I'm putting down flooring in my condo and it's not very good for my hands"

"Sorry. but stoop that or I will kick you out."

"Will do m'am"

"What?"

* * *

**I was bored. We got flooring for our new home. It's short sue me!**

**A sequel "M'am" will come soon **

**Reviews PLEASE!**


	4. 4 Ma'am

***more snoring***

**

* * *

  
**

_M'am. huh, never heard before_

"Ryan what did you just say?"

"What?"

"You called me "M'am"

"I was joking"

"Well stilll why?"

"You're 8 years older than me..what do you expect?"

"What did you say?"

"Nothing" Ryan stalled realizing what he just said.

"You said the I was 8 years older than you."

"Well not in a mean way! In a more joking way."

"I'm advising you. Keep your mouth shut."

"I didn't know. Sorry."

"Quoting you "What do you expect" "

"True, very true." Ryan said getting up and leaving before another wave on Natalia-monster came. not that she was a monster..she was just scary sometimes

* * *

**There. Take it. Eat it. **

**Reviews PLEASE!**


	5. 5 Video Game

**Hi! I'm very crazy..and I"M MOVING!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

_ Flooring, a CSI, and a video game_

"Hello Horatio"

"Hello Vista"

"Have you seen Ryan?"

"? No, I'm sorry."

"I guess I'll have to go to his house. I haven't seen him and he did not call in sick.'

"Well. o.K. then."

_

* * *

_

"Miami- Dade Police" Natalia shouted while rapping on Ryan's house. His OCD made him house look fake. Every blade of leaf the same hieght, the same went for the trees and flower beds.

Out came a sleepy Ryan.

"Why didn't you come to work?" Natalia asked peering in hoping that there wouldn't be a half-naked girlfriend which did not appear

"Huh?" Ryan asked looking at his kitchen wall clock "SHIT!" he said realizing that he was a half an hour late

"Okay...." Natalia said looking stumped...'if it wasn't a girlfriend, or a party what was it'

"Um..Natalia..I wouldn't find it good manners to have you waiting outside..come on in"

"Thanks"

"Watch your step. I'm putting in flooring"

"You told me that already" Natalia said flashing him a smile

"Right" Ryan said realizing that he just proclaimed himself as an idiot.

Ryan was half-way through the hallway when he heard Natalia burst into laughter

"What?!" 'She did not'

"You were late for work because you were playing a video game all last night" Natalia bent over and popped open the XBox to find a Halo game. "Yep, i thought so. Men are just grown weirdos. No offense"

"None taken" Ryan said walking down the hall cursing

* * *

**That was an after thought**

**Reviews PLEASE!**


End file.
